Saving Wishes
by namianne
Summary: Based off the series by GJ-Walker. Namine is nothing more than a bored seventeen year old living in Destiny's Island. Enter Roxas Decarie from Twilight Town and her whole world turns upside down. Rating may go up.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney. Nor do I own the Best Wishes Series by GJ Walker-Smith_

* * *

**Chapter One: Close Calls**

x

My name is Namine Lucis Caelum. _Please, just call me Nami_. I always felt like my name sounded weird. Truthfully, it sounds a bit old fashioned. My older brother, Noctis usually calls me a trouble maker. How can I not be when I've been bored on this Island for seventeen years of my life?

I live in Destiny's Island. It's a gorgeous piece of land in this unknown universe. There are luscious green trees with flowering paopu fruits on them. Lush waterfalls and dangerous cliffs are around every corner. It was paradise – that is, unless you've seen every and anything in this place.

I'm an artist. Whether it's photography, paint, or pencil. I find inspiration in little things. For instance, the sun could be hitting that tree just right and I could make a good ten different images from it. I wish to travel. See other places in the universe. However, I'm just a girl that wants to get the hell out of here.

"_We could take the money from the register and make a run for it. We could be in Traverse Town by Sunset." _My best friend, Selphie Tilmitt muttered under her breath. We were in my brother's smoothie shack. He figured he'd save himself the trouble of going through a bunch of interview processes and just hire me and Selphie. In fact, we were okay with this as a part time summer job and who knows? Graduation was only a year away and we could start traveling the world after this.

"_As tempting as that sounds.. " _I started, twirling a blonde piece of hair away from my face, _"I'd have to disagree. We have no money to get past Traverse Town. And Noct will most likely find me and force me back." _Selphie pouted and I took the time to look around the small café. It was an uplifting, vintage kind of chill spot at the corner of the island. It tended to attract a lot of tourist as well.

I glanced over at Selphie as she started talking about her older sister, Yuna's, wedding this afternoon.

"_Are you sure I can't change your mind?" _I muttered, praying to god that she would somehow miraculously will. It wasn't like I didn't like Selphie's family. I just hated weddings. The crying, the emotional people, and all that fuzzy romance nonsense.

"_There's no escaping, Nams!"_ I groaned. I looked down at my watch.

"_I can still make a run for it."_ I smirked happily, stepping off my stool to collide right into my brother's chest.

"_And where are you running off to this time, Nami?" _Noctis looked at his little sister with an armload full of newspapers as he started stacking them in a neat pile on the counter.

"_Traverse Town. The last plane leaves at 10. I've got two hours. I was going to steal from the register and make a run for it." _My brother, knowing how I am didn't even look the least bit horrified – nor did he even look up from his newspaper task.

"_Nice plan_._" _Was all he said.

"_She's not bailing, she's going to this wedding whether she likes it or not!" _Selphie piped in with a look so smug on her face I just wanted to smack her.

I groaned. _"Noct, you should be the one going. You were ACTUALLY invited_." True story, I wasn't even actually invited, (and it may have something to do with Selphie's mother not really fancying me).

"_No can do. I'm allergic to weddings." _Was all Noctis said.

Selphie giggled as if it was the funniest joke in the world. Clearly, her long time crush with my older brother still hasn't been extinguished. I was just glad she did progress any further. Crushing on my brother was wrong on so many levels. Like one, he's your best friend's brother – and two, he's thirty-four.

* * *

Noct left soon afterwards to run some more errands leaving me and Selphie to chat and stare at the increasingly hard rain from the windows in front of us. As it neared the end of my shift, all I could do was stare at the hardcore rain from the front door. Silly me for forgetting to bring a jacket and nonetheless an umbrella.

"_Just make a run for it._" Selphie advised.

"_With or without the money?" _I joked, but turned before I could see her eyes roll. I quickly ran out into the downpour, maneuvering my way to my beat up car in at the corner of the parking lot. It was quiet, I was so focused on my car and the rain hitting my flesh that I didn't notice the large and deep puddle in front of me – nor did I notice the car the sped by and splashed said puddle all over me.

I blinked. Twice. I was drenched, cold, and seething. I looked up just in time to see the driver nearly leap out of his car.


End file.
